


The tale $ting

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, OT9 (EXO), Oh Sehun-centric, Sebaek - Freeform, Yaoi, baekse, hunbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: [sebaek] A mentira é interessante e abstrata. Sendo repetida sequencialmente, ela se torna uma verdade. E foi exatamente dessa forma que tive meu coração  partido e minha alma quebrada por Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	The tale $ting

**Author's Note:**

> uhmm então, essa é uma triste porém nada demais e SEM MORTES ok KKK enfim é isto.
> 
> Bisous <3

**_Você me deixou em pedaços_ **

**_Brilhando como estrelas e gritando_ **

**_Me iluminando como Vênus_ **

**_Mas então você desaparece e me deixa esperando_ ** ****

-Selena Gomez

Acreditar é uma ação que pode foder as pessoas muito mais do que se supõe, sou a maior testemunha de que isso é sim uma verdade. Porque eu acreditei que estava fazendo certo quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez e modifiquei quem eu era pelo outro. Até ter meu coração quebrado e descobrir por conta própria que não é assim que o amor verdadeiro funciona.

De primeira, me sentia estranho só de pensar nele, ou pensando em algum momento em que havia estado com ele. E logo em seguida eu sorria, sozinho igual a um idiota. Quando meu melhor amigo percebeu, disse que precisava tirar ele de perto de mim pois ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Eu não entendi exatamente o que ele queria dizer mas levei na brincadeira, até entender que ele estava falando sério. No final das contas, ele estava certo.

Nos falávamos todo santo dia. Nossa forma de tratamento era estranha, mas acho que em um bom sentido. Porque vivíamos nos ofendendo e de repente surgia um “meu amor” ou “meu bem” que deixava meu estômago louco de borboletas, ninguém entendia de verdade mas não precisávamos que ninguém nos entendesse. Era daquela forma que dava certo, até então.

Depois do primeiro beijo, que demorou bastante pra acontecer, as coisas só andaram pra frente e eu tinha na cabeça de que ia viver um felizes para sempre ao lado dele. Foi foda descobrir que o pra sempre, sempre acaba. 

Ele ia embora para outro estado ficar lá durante um ano, e eu jurava de pés juntos que nós faríamos dar certo, realmente achei que tudo seria muito lindo, mas o que aconteceu foi que tudo estava muito bem, até falarmos de algo que não era de consenso dos dois. E foi nesse momento que eu decidi abrir mão de quem eu era, para ser outra pessoa; alguém que o agradasse. Abdiquei do meu posicionamento e segui em frente com ele, sabendo que não era aquilo que eu queria. Durante um dia consegui manter o personagem, não foi tão difícil, mas logo em seguida todos os dias eu passei a fugir daquilo. E ele percebeu que eu estava fugindo. Já que eu queria literalmente sair mais cedo da casa dele por estar evitando chegar no assunto. 

Depois disso, percebi que desde o início eu estava abdicando de quem eu era apenas pra agradar a ele. Enterrei em meu quintal meu verdadeiro eu e criei um personagem que o agradou, até não ser mais o suficiente. Fazíamos planos para o futuro, ele já conhecia minha família e eu conheci a dele. A mãe dele era fofa e o pai era engraçado, ele não se parecia com nenhum dos dois, apesar de ser filho único.

Foi estranhamente engraçado ficar de casal na frente dos pais do meu suposto namorado porque era a primeira vez que algo do tipo acontecia comigo, e ele dizia que era a primeira vez dele também. Hoje não sei mais se acredito.

Ele sempre fez parte do meu ciclo social então não era estranho sairmos com nossos amigos, principalmente porque todos sempre disseram que hora ou outra iríamos ficar juntos e sempre colocavam pilha, até de fato ficarmos juntos.

Vivemos um namoro sem pedidos, estávamos juntos e pronto. Ele não gostava de “burocracias e coisas desnecessárias”. Nunca concordei com isso, mas fingia que sim porque era o que o agradava de verdade. Me incomodava não termos estabelecido nada e mesmo assim ficarmos fazendo planos futuros, isso realmente não entrava na minha cabeça, mas ele nunca soube que essa era minha real opinião. 

Moravamos relativamente longe um do outro e ainda assim conseguimos dar nosso jeito para ficarmos juntos, como por exemplo no ano novo em que eu disse para minha família que iria no portão me despedir de um amigo enquanto dávamos uns amassos no portão da minha melhor amiga que me acobertou para que nada desse errado. Também fizemos isso no natal, mas foi diferente porque ele entrou e falou com minha família, acho que nunca tinha ficado tão tenso em toda minha vida.

Janeiro eu resolvi mudar a aparência, cortando o cabelo de um jeito diferente e pintando. O tempo todo em que passei no salão fiquei me perguntando se ele iria aprovar aquilo. Hoje sei que isso é errado. O cabelo é meu, eu poderia fazer o que quisesse que ele não teria o direito de intervir só por ser meu namorado. Mas no fim ele acabou gostando do resultado muito mais que eu mesma. 

Todas as noites a gente fazia chamada de vídeo só pra ficarmos olhando um para o outro como se fossemos a coisa mais preciosa do outro. Mas acabava sendo cômico pois minha irmã estava dormindo no meu quarto e ela sempre acabava fazendo algum comentário sobre o quanto nós éramos muito melosos e estávamos fazendo ela contrair diabetes. Eles dois interagiram bem, se gostavam, o que era importante para mim já que, era minha irmã e ela é meu universo inteiro. Então eu pensava no que ela achava daquilo tudo.

Quando eu desligava as chamadas sempre ficava pensando no que eu realmente estava fazendo com a minha vida, me prestando a bancar um personagem que era o oposto de tudo que eu sou. Não obtive respostas suficientemente rápidas para que eu mudasse minhas atitudes e começasse a jogar limpo. No final, acho que eu tive muito mais culpa no cartório do que ele. Afinal, quem agiu como uma fraude fui eu.

Baekhyun insistia em dizer o quanto eu era lindo para ele, o quanto ele era sortudo por me ter. E aí fazia um comentário que me deixava desconfortável e eu tinha que fingir que estava tudo bem, porque fazia parte do personagem que deveria agradá-lo. Eu menti ser alguém que não era, por ele. Apenas por ele. Mas no fim, não foi o suficiente.

O nosso “para sempre” teve fim no momento em que ele decidiu que eu não estava suprindo suas necessidades e que não estava sendo o suficiente para ele. Confesso que eu não estava esperando por tal reação, mas senti um alívio por finalmente poder ser eu mesmo de verdade. 

Amei Baekhyun até não poder mais, fui feliz ao lado dele, mas nosso tempo acabou e eu não pude fazer nada sobre. Porque era para ser daquela forma, se eu insistisse, com certeza estragaria mais meu psicológico, e eu não podia fazer isso comigo mesmo. Então o deixei ir.


End file.
